Baba Yaga
Baba Yaga the Bone Leg "Witch of the Forest" Caster Alignment: Neutral Evil Strength: C+ Endurance: E Agility: C Mana: A Luck: B Bio: a witch-like character who flies around on a giant mortar and pestle, kidnaps and threatens to eat small children, and lives in a house on chicken feet. Usually, she is portrayed as an antagonist, although she is sometimes sought her out for her wisdom, and she has been known on occasion to offer guidance to lost souls. In Russian tales, Baba Yaga is portrayed as a hag who flies through the air in a mortar, using the pestle as a rudder and sweeping away the tracks behind her with a broom made out of silver birch. She lives in a log cabin, with no windows and no doors, that moves around on a pair of dancing chicken legs, and/or surrounded by a palisade or fence made with human bones with skulls on top. She is the Arch-Crone, the Goddess of Wisdom and Death, the Bone Mother, a wild and unable to be tamed nature spirit bringing wisdom and the death of ego (and, through death, rebirth). Being the inspiration for the classical "witch", she is the embodiment of a wicked being who curses the foolish. However, she appears to have no power over the blessed and the pure of heart, who are protected by the power of love, virtue or a mother's blessing, and she reveals her all-knowing, all-seeing and all-revealing side to those who dare to ask. There are stories where Baba Yaga helps people with their quests, and stories in which she kidnaps children and threatens to eat them, so seeking out her aid is usually portrayed as a dangerous act, requiring proper preparation and purity of spirit, as well as basic politeness. Territory Creation B (comes with pre-existing workshop, see below) Animal Dialog C (Also has black cat familiar) Magecraft B Witchcraft B (not sure if they you can have both skills. Some of the things she does seems more magecraft, other are things like curses which is more in line with witchcraft). Abilities include control over weather, enchanting forests, turning people into animals, summoning swans to kidnap people or serve as familiars. Riding C Noble Phantasm: Mortar and Pestle - Rank ©: Method of transport. Capable of flying, also a tool to brew weather. Noble Phantasm: Silver Birch Broom - Rank ©: Used to sweep away any traces of her existence, including residual mana trails. Noble Phantasm: House on Chicken Legs - Rank (B) An old house which is treated as workshop with everything that entails. The keyhole to her front door is a mouth filled with sharp teeth, and the house does not reveal the door until it is told the magical phrase: Turn your back to the forest, your front to meh. Baba Yaga herself usually uses the chimney to fly in and out on her mortar, and inside the house she is served by invisible servants and three body-less and somewhat menacing pairs of hands. Capable of moving. Noble Phantasm: Oven - Rank ©: A tool to turn people (preferably children) into prana. The method is obvious. That allows Baba Yaga to survive even without Master as long as she has enough victims.